The Art of being Agent
by twistedmindundefined
Summary: Agent: a person that causes something to happen, one that acts or exerts power, a representative, emissary, or official of a government. I never actually realized what that term meant until I was surrounded by Agents, inside the White House and staring at the President. A secret turns into a media frenzy. One rule to follow, it's the only rule broken: don't fall for the Agent.
1. Prologue

Things aren't always as crazy as they seem. Or are they?

What were you supposed to do when everything you lived through everything you thought you knew turned out to be nothing but lies? Maybe you were supposed to find the courage to keep on keeping on. Which… yeah, fine, you do that and you do it damn well. But, what happens when the one rule you're supposed to respect is the one rule you end up breaking? What happens then? What do you do? Who is supposed to save you then? I thought I'd figured it all out but I'd actually figured out _nothing_.

When you're thrown into a new life in a matter of just a couple of days, your entire mind does this orbital shift and all of a sudden… nothing makes sense. You're catapulted into an entirely different world and everyone around you, they all know what they're doing and where they stand, and you and your lonely degree are suddenly stuck.

Out of nowehere, there are voices yelling at you in every direction, some in different languages and you can't breathe because the air is so humid and thick. Then your eyes shoot open. You're looking up at the dust settling in the air and the man that you so desperately love is lying next to you, bleeding. So, you roll over onto your side even though _every_ bone in your body starts to ache. You can hear yourself screaming at him, your voice a _wail_in the surrounding chaos. You crawl closer to him and grab a hold of his torn jacket. Shaking him, you scream again.

_You have to get up! You have to get up!_

You look around at the melting walls and hanging light fixtures falling form the ceiling. You look back at the man next to you. He's bleeding from a cut above his forehead and for now, that seems to be about it. Again, you scream for him and finally. He opens his eyes and coughs and then he's sitting up next to you, surveying everything around the two of you. He doesn't say anything, just reaches for his pocket.

The building around you is beginning to crumble and you start to panic but he grabs your hand and hisses.

"_Look at me_." So you do. "_I'm going to get your out of here. We're going to get out of here together, do you understand?"_

You nod amidst the thundering of something else going _boom_ beside you. He pulls himself up off of the ground and then you're next. His arm comes around you and with frantic eyes he scans your body. First, your face. Gently, he swipes his hand across your cheek removing some of the dust and dirt. You seem fine, before a twinge of pain causes you to buckle over. You realize that burning sensation in your leg is actually a shard of glass protruding from your blue jeans.

He acts fast as the room around you comes falling down. A chunk of his shirt is missing as he begins to stretch it out to length. You shake your head because you know what he's going to do and that's the last thing you want. Quickly, he bends down so that he's crouched on his knees and looks up at you with painful green eyes.

"_Close your eyes. When I reach the number three, hold your breath and _don't_ let it go of it until I say so."_

Just leave it, you say but he looks at you with a sudden burst of anger.

"_Trust me_." he says.

You wait for him to get to three before holding your breath. You can't help but look away as his steady hands perform the quickest movement you've ever seen emerge from his body. The sudden shock causes you to stumble forward but his shoulders are there and they're hard, bracingly ready for your weight. The cloth he ripped from your shirt is tied so tight around your thigh you don't think the nerves in your leg are ever going to recover. As he stands up, both of his hands grasping your face, his thumbs rubbing against your skin. Comfort, for only a split second.

"_It seems impossible right now, but you're going to have to run. For now, hold onto me. Don't let go, and don't look behind you. We don't have much time."_

His strong arm comes around you again and with his right hand free you realize he still has his firearm. You're moving at a speed close to fast but not quite because you remember that you're bleeding and the both of you are disoriented. As you look around at the building beginning to sink, you think you're never going to make it out. You realize that… this is what it's like now. This is your life.

Things aren't always as crazy as they seem. Or are they?


	2. Chapter 1

Hopkins was always busy around noon time. It was the best part of the day, mainly because you had the ability to get lost in the crowd and even then… you were surrounded by hundreds of people and still alone. College was a unique experience both for the first time and for the fourth time around. Every year was the same, up until now.

Scarlett sat on the rock wall by the main building on campus. She was finishing up her homework; like the good little student she was, she never really had any, it was always done. This was in fact, her last year studying and she was on her own after that. The agreement was… they'd pay for undergraduate studies and she'd have to make her own way after that. She had a lot of important people in her life that she wanted to make proud; most of all… herself.

She had an interesting family background. She wasn't going to let her non-family dynamics stereotype her into this dysfunctional hole. On the wall, she sat for a while just people watching and loving the atmosphere of a new year. The crisp chill in the air let her know summer was transitioning to fall and everything was about to change.

Remembering she didn't have food in her fridge, she realized she needed to go shopping so she pulled her phone out of her bag and started a list in the _Notes_ section. Dairy, vegetables, frozen dinners, some fruit, junk food of course and…

"Hey you!"

She looked up from her phone and smiled. Her best friend Dory was hauling ass, running toward her through the walking students. The spunky blonde threw her bag onto the wall beside her friend. She smiled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's up for today?" Dory asked.

"Food shopping," Scarlett said. "I have no food in my apartment. I've been so busy with school… it's the start of my last year… I get home late when I bartend and the Library always needs me so… I've just been ordering out most nights."

"Right because everybody makes three hundred dollars a night and can afford to eat out all the time." Dory said. "You're so unhealthy it's kind of disgusting."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and shoved her book into her bag.

"I just don't have time."

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"A slice of pizza and a small salad."

"Look at you. You're lean, athletic, curvaceous and you eat like you're six hundred pounds and need help. We need to go shopping the right way. You're driving, right?"

Of course she was. She always drove. This was usually how Scarlett's days were. Kind of uneventful. During the day when she could, she worked at the Library as a book keeper; the science and ancient studies sections were her favorite. She had two days off; Thursday and Friday she spent her days at the Library and loved every second of it and during the evenings, she bar-tended. This was accessible to her but even when it wasn't… she managed to get straight As. School and studying came easy to her, it always did.

She managed her life well and juggled all that was thrown at her. Both her and Dory lived in the same apartment complex—different floors, thank god. They'd been friends for the last eight years. After Scarlett's mom left… Dory had come into her life as her friend and her savior.

Another week went by before she had to go shopping again and this time around, she made sure the word "healthy" described everything on her list. She looked down at her cart and decided that she'd had enough shopping and she was ready to pay except… goddamn all the lines were full. Letting out an annoyed curse, she managed to squeeze her way into a line behind a mother and her screaming five children. Looking around, she couldn't figure out why every cashier had lines stuffed full. It wasn't just today that they were full, it was every day, every week, every month, all the time.

She leaned against the carriage and sighed, waiting patiently for the woman with the five screaming children to at least move forward a little more so that she could at least begin to load her groceries onto the belt. People Magazine caught her eye for the first time in a long time. Usually, she ignored the tabloids but this one… this one had the Presidents face plastered all over it. The title in big white text read "President Clay's _Child_ish Secret Revealed.

"Huh… interesting. What could that secret be, Mr. President?"

_What the hell, _she thought and threw the magazine on the counter. She'd worked her ass off that week and decided that a little pop culture would do her good. After finally getting her groceries checked out, she practically ran from the store to her jeep. By herself, she loaded the truck and the back seats until there was nothing left.

The drive home was the worst because she had to figure out how to rush through the lunch time traffic and still abide by the road rules. Still, she loved the scenic route so she was okay with having to take her time. It wasn't until she turned the corner onto her street that she realized someone had been following her. Had she seen that car before? Maybe. She wasn't sure. Still, she continued on and kept her eyes on her security card sticking out of her wallet.

Slowly, she pulled into the driveway of her apartment building, coming up to the black iron gate. She scanned her card and the gate began to open, allowing her to drive through. With all of her bags on her arms, she locked her car twice and headed for the front door. Pressing the handicap button, she made her way inside.

"Do you need help, Scarlett?"

Scarlett smiled at the man behind the front desk as she fiddled with the keys in her hand.

"I think I can manage, thanks Mitch." She said.

She took the elevator, made it to her front door and as soon as she was inside, locked the door's knob and her dead bolt and just for safe keeping… slid the chain into its lock. No sooner was she attacked by her two year old Dalmatian, Libby. Barking ensued, along with excitement and curiosity and finally, she was able to walk into her kitchen unscathed and drop the bags onto the floor.

"Did you miss me?" she smiled, sitting down on the floor.

Her dog crawled in-between her legs and immediately went for her face, pink tongue and slobber everywhere. Being a dog girl, she loved the love. The excitement lasted until she fished for a dog bone in the "cookie" jar. Libby went on her merry way, bone in mouth, and tail wagging. It took her twenty minutes to put the groceries away and organize everything she spent her money on. Curiosity struck her so she walked over to her living room window and pushed her curtain aside just a little bit so that she could peek out through the window. Parked outside, across the street from her apartment building was the car that had been following her. Cold chills ran through her entire body and she jumped… but it was only Libby's cold nose brushing against her fingertips. Startled, she dropped her hand down onto her dog's head.

"Think that walk can wait until tomorrow morning?"

Scarlett forget how bright her bedroom was even through the dark curtains. Knowing she had the day off made her even more aggravated that she was awake before nine. Libby lifted her head just in time for the two to make eye contact and Scarlett smiled.

"Right. Food." She said as she got up out of bed.

She reached her arms over her head and stretched and Libby did the same thing. She looked at her curtains and thought it'd be best to keep them, and the blinds closed. She filled Libby's food bowl and refilled her water bowl.

"Shower." Scarlett said.

She turned on the stereo, found a station and raised the volume enough so that she could hear it in her bathroom. She took pride in knowing she was about to take a half hour shower. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, body gel, shaving cream, you name it, she did it all. With the towel around her, she ran her brush through her hair and walked past Libby into her bedroom. She chose yoga pants and her running shoes because with Libby, you never knew if you were going to be leisurely or marathoning it.

It took her twenty minutes to blow dry her hair and while she ate, she let it sit in a tight bun at the top of her head, held by a clip. Libby waited patiently by the front door, every so often hitting the leash with her paw. Scarlett put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and walked back into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and figured she'd take Libby to the library with her after their walk so… she needed to look presentable. She threw a pair of jeans and a nice shirt in her bag along with a pair of heels and pulled her hair out of its bun. Loose curls dropped onto her shoulders and around her neck.

She applied only what she needed to in terms of makeup, took her lip lip gloss from the shelf and made sure she had a hair elastic. She checked her bag one last time before finally grabbing the leash and walking out the door. Water bottle in hand, bag around her shoulder and the leash in her other hand, the two were off to the foyer.

"Morning, Scarlett!"

"Hi Mitch!" she smiled.

Of course Libby received a dog bone from the man at the front desk before they walked out the front double doors. As usual Libby was on guard, but when Scarlett stopped for a moment and noticed the car parked exactly where it had been last night, the Dalmatian perked up as if to ask 'What's wrong?". Scarlett decided to change the route of their normal walk just to ease her own mind.

It was a nice day out anyway, and that alone calmed her nerves as she walked the familiar streets of Baltimore. Just as she thought, Libby began to hustle and her walking shoes were more than enough to keep her in pace with the rowdy dog. She saw the same faces walking their dogs and said hello to the same people. She smiled at those that she knew and those that she didn't know.

On the corner of the dog park, there was a water fountain for people and for dogs so she stopped and Libby welcomed the cold water into her mouth. Cars buzzed by them occasionally, but for the most part, the city disappeared when she got closer to the dog park. People were in and out of coffee shops and stores; the people you did see, didn't use cars very much as everything was pretty much accessible on foot. Libby stood up, her ears perking upward, she'd heard something. Scarlett turned her head to look behind her. She recognized the man walking as the same mane who was in the car behind her last night. Immediately, he looked down at his phone. Libby let out a yip and Scarlett tugged on her leash, forcing her to move.

"Let's just go, Libs."

As they turned the corner, another man dressed in a similar outfit was walking _towards_ them. Scarlett took off with Libby across the street, no second thoughts, they ran and they ran fast. Sure enough, both men were following her, hot on her tail shoving people out of their way in an attempt to get closer to Scarlett

_Think_.

But where was she going to go? The market was having an outdoor sale and people would surely be there. She disappeared through the crowd the best that she could with her spotted dog.

"Your jacket…"

Quickly, she realized she had Libby's rain jacket in her bag. She threw it over her dog's head and around her body and then pulled her hair back into a high pony tail. Scarlett threw her sunglasses on and tucked her bag under her arm instead of around her shoulder. Libby was panting and probably a little confused, but she knew her dog was more than capable of ripping someone to shreds if need be.

Scarlett was careful, stayed within the crowd and did her best to blend in. With Libby behind her instead of in front of her, she tried to act as normal as she could. She looked behind her and sure enough there they were searching for her, shouting in a different language. The alley way was close, she knew she could make it so she took off running again. Into the alley she went and no sooner was she grabbed around the waist, her mouth covered by a hand she didn't know. A soft voice came to her in a whisper just as another man crouched down in front of a barking Libby, showing her his hands and making himself known to her.

"It's okay. We're the good guys here." The man said.

She wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean. As soon as she felt herself relax and the struggle within her was gone, the man holding her moved his hand. She turned around fast, ready to bolt and start swinging but Libby wasn't going anywhere, she liked this new strange man.

"We've got her," the man said as he held his fingers to his ear. "Yes. She's safe. Milo is in the crowd on watch as a civilian. We're going to head in. It should be about forty five minutes given Roy's driving skills."

Scarlett looked at the man in front of her.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" she asked. "Who are you and what the hell do you want? Who were those men and why is one of them following me?"

Not only was she scared shitless but now she was confused as well.

"You'll get your answers. For now, you have to come with us. The two men that are chasing you are dangerous and thank god we got to you in time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't know who you are, I can't trust y—"

"—Scarlett, we don't have time for explanations right now. We need to go and we need to go _now_." He said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Trust me when I tell you that you'll get your answers." The man said.

"What about my dog."

"She'll come with us. Well… she'll be with Mark. I'm supposed to take you away as soon as I get a hold of you. Now that I have that hold, we need to g—"

"—Eric, we don't have time for this. We have to fucking _go_."

The man grabbed Scarlett by the arm while Libby let out a loud bark.

"It's alright, pup. He's not going to hurt her."

As if the Dalmatian was reassured…

The man named Mark pulled a dog treat from his pocket and with Scarlett even more confused, the deal with the dog was sealed. How did he know she had a dog, and how did he know exactly what kind of dog treats Libby liked?

The man called Eric slid his arm around Scarlett's waist and led her quickly back out into the crowd. They hurried through the swarms of people seemingly unnoticed. She looked up at the man guiding her. The ear piece in his ear had a wire that led down to the collar of his shirt and disappeared. Both men were wearing suits of off black and black with shiny shoes. Their shirts looked like expensive polos. The man holding her close had something underneath his suit jacket that was hard against her hip and extremely uncomfortable. They kept walking as everything flashed in front of her. Faces became apparitions, buildings were brick blurs in front of her eyes.

They came to a stop at a large black SUV and when the man holding her leaned forward and opened the door, his jacket flapped open and she saw the hilt of a gun in its holster. Hair stood up on the back of her neck as he ushered her inside.

"What the hell is going on, please tell me what's going on. Tell me _right now_."

Eric looked at her with a cautious expression and she grew enraged.

"_What is GOING ON?!"_

"Jaz had eyes on A and B but they caught wind and disappeared. Milo isn't answering." The driver said.

Scarlett caught his eyes through the rear view mirror and for a second, she thought that she knew those eyes but then she shook her head looking back at Eric who sat next to her. Mark and Libby were not in the same vehicle and that worried her. Eric, hard faced and slate eyed raised a hand to his ear and appeared to press something. He spoke immediately after.

"Milo, it's Ric, what's your sitch and why aren't you answering Roy?"

There was silence and then Eric relaxed, but only a little. His shoulders were still tense and he was still on high alert, looking forward, behind them and out both windows.

"Roy, Milo is following them unnoticed. There's a trail and he's on it. Currently walking down Warren Avenue… he's doing well… inside a book store.

_My apartment complex…_

"Hello?!"

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I'm not allowed to say anything until we arrive at our destination. Roy."

"Half hour." The driver said.

"Can we lower that to twenty?" Eric asked.

"Our destination?"

"Yes," Eric said. "We're going to The White House."

Scarlett blinked a few times, her heart beginning to race, she could hear it beating in her ears.

"The _WHITE HOUSE?!"_

"You didn't tell 'er?" the driver asked, his Boston accent coming through on the word _her_. His eyes flicked to hers again and she could feel his empathy.

"No, Roy. I didn't tell her. The captain told me not to say a word of anything to her until she was safe inside the walls of the White House." Eric replied nonchalantly.

"Captain?"

Eric looked at her.

"He wants to tell you everything himself."


	3. Chapter 2

Scarlett watched through the window of the SUV as the big black iron gates to the freaking White House opened. She could feel the seat breaking out on her skin, she was so nervous. What could she have done? Did she owe the IRS? Had she forgotten to pay a parking ticket? Did she murder someone and forget about it because it was too traumatic?

"Scarlett, don't worry." Eric said to her, pulling her out of her own mind.

She looked at him. The door was open, they were inside the front courtyard parked in front of the big front doors—the main entrance. If she got out, if she walked inside, she'd get answers. Slowly, she got out of the truck and Eric shut the door behind her. He led her inside without saying a word and just like that, everything changed.

She didn't know where in the hell they were going and Eric didn't say a word while they walked. The only thing she could do was take in the scenery so she did. Everything was beautiful. She knew about the White House, she knew enough to figure out where she was when they walked. The front door opened up to Pennsylvania Avenue. The rugs were a fire engine red trimmed with gold and chairs lines the walls, red and gold as well. White columns stood tall with marble bases and doors were pristine white with golden knobs. Everything was beautiful, paintings were colorful and the atmosphere was extravagant.

_God._

She couldn't believe she was in the freaking White House.

"Eric…"

He turned and he continued to follow him. Still, he said not a word. When he finally stopped to look at her, he gave her a comforting smile. With his hand on a golden door knob, he slowly pulled open a large white door. Inside, was the freaking Oval Office. They'd walked all the way to the West Wing and she hadn't… Scarlett looked at him and he gestured toward the room.

"What is going on?" she asked him.

"You'll find out in a minute."

She walked inside slowly making sure she wasn't touching anything. The President's desk was enormous, the room was enormous and her nerves were enormous. There was nothing she could do to change that. She turned around to face a closed door. She was in the Oval Office and she didn't know why. Pacing across the floor, she took in what she was looking at. The grass outside was a beautiful green; every window she looked out of was pristine. There was the big chair, intimidating and equally magnificent sitting behind the desk that President sat in. Two leather chairs sat in front for guests... visitors... whoever. There were papers, a phone, a fancy golden lamp... to the left was a book shelf and to the right there was a small table and two chairs. She paced again... waiting...

Chadwick Evans watched as his boss, his longtime friend and the President of the United States, Allen Clay pace the floor of his bedroom. Every now and again, he'd wipe his brow with a dark red handkerchief. He was sweating, you could see by the stature if his body that he was anxious. Chadwick pursed his lips and thought... maybe if he said something... Just then, he heard Eric I'm his ear.

"Sir, she's waiting in the Oval Office." Eric said from the earpiece inside Chadwick's ear.

"Mr. President-"

"-where?"

"The Oval Office sir." Chadwick said as he pushed open the Master bedroom's door.

This was going to on the top of Chadwick's "Most Interesting Events" list. He follow the President down the hall diligently walking at an even pace behind him. Eric stood outside of the door, his reaction was immediate. Slowly, the President walked into his office and even with the head of the Secret Service behind him, he was still as afraid as ever.

Chadwick shut the door quietly and watched as the President's daughter spun around on her heels. For a week, he had brushed up in his knowledge of her but... none of that came close to the comparison of who exactly he was no standing in front of.

"Oh my god." she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I know that this must be very confusing for you..." the President began. "And scary but probably mostly confusing. Your mother-"

"My mother..."

"She obviously never bothered to tell you of my political background." President Clay sighed, clearing her throat. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Allen Clay and this is my head of Secret Service, Chadwick Evans."

"Oh my god..."

"Scarlett, I'm your father. I'm the one that "left when you were ten". Contrary to the tales you've been told, I didn't actually leave. Your mother left me with you. It's been a long time, I have a lot to explain and a lot of things to tell you..."

Scarlett sank into her own body. Afraid of what was coming next, Chadwick jumped at her, grabbing her elbow as she swayed. The President threw open the door and demanded someone get some ice water while Chadwick settled. Visibly she was fine but mentally... he wasn't sure what was going in on in her mind.

"Ms. Grey..."

"That makes me sound old." Scarlett said.

"Here, have some water."

She never thought she'd be standing face to face with the President let alone taking a glass of ice water from his hand.

"You're telling me that you're my father I'm the secret child all over the tabloids?"

"I know that it is very hard t-"

"-that's the problem," Scarlett said looking up at President Clay. "It's not hard to believe. Not at all," she looked at the both of then, one after the other. "Do you all know everything about me?"

"Bit everything, certainly not everything," Chadwick said. "But I know enough."

"I had the Secret Service find you and bring you here because now... the world knows you, my daughter, exists. Your identity hasn't been revealed yet, thank god."

"Your Aunt and Uncle, the two people that your mother left you with know who I am. The likelihood of them revealing to you that I was in fact your father... was rare."

"My mother left me a year after we "moved". I don't... some things I can't remember."

The President sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dark chocolate brown hair.

"Why am I here? Is it because of those two men who have been following me?"

"You're not safe right now, Scarlett and we're not sure how long it's going to be until you're safe again." Chadwick said.

"For now, I cannot and absolutely will not let you go back to your everyday life," Clay said "Everything will be explained to you, I promise."

"So... what? I'm staying here?

"Yes."

"And when I leave?"

"I'll be assigning an agent of your choosing to be your personal body guard. It's standard procedure for the First Family. Your situation is definitely more precarious. However, it's absolutely a necessity for your safety." Chadwick explained.

"I get to choose?"

"Yes. It is to ensure you are comfortable. If I choose one of my agents for you, the match might not be suitable for twenty-four hour service."

Scarlett looked at the President because... how the hell was she supposed to decide on which agent to choose to be her personal body guard every second of the day?

"Chadwick, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course. I'll make sure the team is all here." he said with a soft smile.

Scarlett watched as Chadwick walked toward the door. His stance never faltered, his stature never changed. He kept such a calm composure. His professionalism was the most important aspect of his attitude. However, he was tall and certainly built underneath that pristine black suit of his. His mysterious demeanor followed him with every move that he made. Before he left the Office, he turned his head to give the President a solemn glance. His eyes were deep with conversation and evidently, President Clay understood whatever he want exactly saying. The door shut with a soft thud and she looked back up at the President, her father.

"I know the position that I've put you in is extremely earth shattering and believe me I'm so ve-"

It only took her a moment to understand that he was in fact here father. He'd changed the tone of his voice to be comforting the way he seldom used to when he was around all those years ago. She'd been a naïve child and could never understand the conflicts her parents always got into. The unawareness of deceit that both adults had shadowed over her had gone unnoticed. She hugged him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Scarlett..."

She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

"Remember, you were younger... when I'd leave for days on end... what I used to say to you?"

"Love you always." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"And you used to say..."

"Love you forever."

For a while, they stayed like that because both of them felt like they needed it, the hug. The insanity that their lives had turned into took a turn for a new direction. It was certainly a new situation, uncharted territory and end finitely scary.

"What do you say to a walk out in the garden?"

"I say... let's go." Scarlett said.

Allen Clay didn't notify any member of the Secret Service when they left the Oval Office because the only thing on his mind was making his daughter comfortable. The fresh air was exactly what they both needed. She looked around at all the bushes and greenery and took in the fresh air.

"Have you ever wanted to do anything else?" Scarlett asked her Dad.

"Never. This was always an end goal," he said. "I'm hoping for two terms. It is… a very big hope. But, a hope nonetheless."

"Really?"

"So far, though it's only been a couple of months, I feel pretty confident that I'll do well here. I have a great standing so far and an unbelievable team with me."

Scarlett wasn't a stranger to politics. She knew a little bit about the President, enough to… hold a conversation. Now that he was her father, she felt ashamed that she didn't know more about current events.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll just have to figure everything out as we go…" she said.

They walked for a while and talked while they did but no amount of time talking could make up for lost time. Eventually, Allen Clay led his daughter back into the white house.

"How am I supposed to choose someone?"

"Who are you comfortable with?"

"I've only met three of your agents." She said.

"Well… the rest of them are right around the corner. Come. It won't be as hard as you think."

Scarlett walked into what looked like a living room but she wasn't sure. She counted nine men as they stood up immediately after walking into the room. Chadwick was the last she met eyes with. She recognized him along with Eric and Mark but that was it. It was Chadwick that spoke to clear the air.

"Allow me to introduce Roy Mathews, Ben Sawyer, Reese Sullivan, Callum Blaze…"

The list went on until he got back to himself. Each man shook her hand and gave her a comforting smile but of course… They sat and talked and it was all fine and wonderful. Not. Scarlett had to figure out how she felt about each man except, she kept going back to Chadwick.

"We don't bite."

"You're all very nice…"

"I know this is ridiculous in all aspects of the word. But you're not going to hurt anyone's feelings."

"We've all been trained to be personal bodyguards." Roy with the brown eyes said.

She sat back against the couch she was on. Chadwick was the only one completely focused on her expression. She glanced at her father who merely shrugged his shoulders then smiled softly at her. She shook her head, stood up, and escaped out the door before anyone could say anything to her. She just needed out of that room. Her feet took her all the way down the hallway until she realized… she'd gone a lot further than she intended to. She was lost. Until.

"Ms. Grey…"

That's how she knew he was the best choice. While they argued, he followed her quietly, waiting.

"That was unfair, you know."

"Yes, I realize that now," Chadwick said. "However, you still have to choose."

"You're the only one that doesn't make me nervous."

He smiled, only a little. Was it even a smile? She didn't know.

"Let me show you to your room for the night."

"I don't have my things. I don't even know where my dog is."

"Libby is as happy as can be. Mark had the chef cook up hamburger. Tomorrow when we've got a better handle on the situation, we'll take… I will take you back to your apartment." he said.

"I guess I don't have a choice here."

"Unfortunately not."

Chadwick knew from the moment he saw her that he was the one she was going to choose. Of course, that was fine with him except… it had been a good long eight years since he'd done a twenty-four seven guard. However, he was the Director for a reason.

Lunch was awkward in that of itself, he knew it would be. The President arrived about half way through the afternoon meal and that was when the conversation started. However, Scarlett's curiosity about Eric… about everyone… wasn't disappearing any time soon. Chadwick had given him strict orders but he could see Eric teetering on the edge of breaking them. Scarlett got a little bit of everyone's back story and by the time lunch was over, the only one that hadn't spoken was Chadwick himself. The guys dismissed themselves, having other things to do.

"I am sorry, but I have some business to attend to. I will, however see you for dinner," the President said. "Chadwick."

"Sir."

The exchange was friendly as it usually was. Eric left with the President and Chadwick stood up with Scarlett.

"I think I know of a place you'd find rather… intriguing," he said.

"Come with me."

"Chadwick… Really, I don't need to be entertained. I can find myself something else to do."

"Come on." He said once again.

He was intriguing, she thought. He was absolutely intriguing and she couldn't help but want to know more about him under the surface of who he was at work. He led her outsider where she saw Mark throwing a pink Frisbee in the air. Libby, her Dalmatian ran through the grassy space, enjoying herself way more than she ever did at the dog park. Suddenly, she felt guilty. Libby liked the open space.

"Mark has three labs, two black and a mix."

"Does she know any tricks?" Mark yelled to them.

"A few." Scarlett said.

Immediately after seeing Scarlett, Libby took off. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. Scarlett smiled, bent down and gave her dog a hug. Mark cracked a smile, as if it hurt to do so.

"Mind if I teach her a few things?"

"Not at all. Hey… thanks for taking such good care of her."

"Are you kidding? It's my pleasure, I love dogs more than I love people." He winked at her and threw the Frisbee again.

She stood up and Chadwick straightened himself. Why should he ever show any emotion?

"I can assure you that wherever you end up, she'll be, Ms. Grey."

Chadwick was already walking back to the stone path.

"I think he likes you." Mark said.

"Chadwick? I think he's annoyed by me."

"Not in the slightest. But," he cleared his throat. "You better catch up."

Scarlett rook off in a slight jog just to catch up to Chadwick. He looked at her as she appeared beside him.

"Where are we going?"

Well, every President has chosen certain pieces of literature to carry along with them as they move into the White House. I figured you would want to take a look around the portion of the library your father has organized."

"You're bringing me to the library? Full of tourists and cameras?"

Chadwick looked at her, a smug expression on his face, he chuckled.

"Not that one."

"There's another one?" she asked.

"Why yes, of course."


End file.
